Freedom! '90
by Concealed Eminence
Summary: RED vs BLUE.. One minute I was sleeping, the next... I was sleeping! Only it wasn't my room I woke to! It was Sarge rudely ripping my blanket from on top of me! So now I'm in Blood Gulch and a member of the Red Team. Hmm.. R&R! Rated T for some language.
1. Arrival

**-[FOREWORD]-**

**Alright, guys. New fanfiction ftw? Not that I need anything more too add to my to-do list, but I just couldn't resist this. .;;  
Before I say anything, these are the thanks I need to make. **

**THANKS TO..  
---Microsoft and Bungie for creating Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3---  
--RoosterTeeth for the creation of the ever-amazing Red vs Blue; all characters within this fanfiction besides my own belong to them.--  
-George Michael for his song 'Freedom! '90' which inspired the title for this fic. (As you can clearly see.)-  
And to my good friend RvB Freelancer Tex for her creation of 'The Wish of Red vs Blue' which chiefly inspired my motivation to finally write this. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!! She is in my Favorite Author's list so go check her out. =D**

**But what is this exactly _about,_ you ask?! Well, this could be considered a sequel to my previously completed fanfiction 'Dragonheart: The Reality?!' but it really will make no reference to it, so you can read this and then that or vice-versa if you so desire. Essentially, my character, Corey, (or me rather) ends up in the Red Base, and becomes a member of the Red team. But what will he (or I) think of the Red team, especially a few certain members? What drama will ensue and how will the amazing Blue team be involved, you ask?! Well, without further ado, the first chapter!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Arrival**

* * *

"Moan," I said, looking at my paper. It was 11 PM; I still had crap from Biology to finish.

"Meiosis is.." I mumbled, writing the answer down. I was bored…My parents were both asleep by now. I really wanted to do something besides homework. I figured it could wait…I switched off my bedroom light, and snuck into the hall. I made my way over to the opposite side of the house. I listened to my parents room, where I heard my mother's faint snoring.

"Yay." I whispered to myself, walking back through the kitchen and to the computer. I switched the monitor on and thought for a moment. What did I want to do? The forums I were on were probably boring…No one was on Star Wars Galaxies at this time of night. I figured that I should watch some Red vs Blue! I haven't seen that in a couple weeks.

So I watched a few episodes and PSAs. That lasted me about an hour. Finally, I decided to go to bed. I finished my Biology homework, and hit the hay. Soon, I was asleep! I vaguely remember dreaming about Red vs Blue, but I can't exactly remember…

"Uhn.." I groaned. What time was it? Mom hadn't woken me up for school, so I figured I was fine.

"What the hell is this?!" A voice nearly shouted. Without warning, my blanket was jerked off me, leaving me exposed to the outside world.

With a gasp I sat straight up, adrenaline shooting through my body. This obviously wasn't my house!

"Who the hell are you?" a gruff, deep voice asked. I looked around. It was a round room, and I was on a couch. In front of me was a tall red-armored person standing over me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked in response. I recognized that armor—it was from Halo. Oh dear. The person in front of me dropped the blanket and walked out of the room. Mouth open, I watched him leave, still sitting on the couch.

"Simmons! Come here!" I heard from an adjoining room.

Simmons? Like Red vs Blue Simmons? What?!

Soon, the red-clad man came back into the room, followed closely by a maroon armored man. They were definitely wearing the Master Chief armor…what was it called? Like, SPARTAN, or something.

"Simmons, what do you make of this?!"

So, I thought, if the maroon one was Simmons, then the red one must be Sarge! Holy Crap!! I'm in Red vs Blue!!

"Well, sir.." Simmons said, looking over me, "It seems to be a minor."

"A minor!" repeated Sarge, "Impossible!"

"That's what he is, sir."

"Uh.." I asked uncertainly, "What's going on here?"

Sarge and Simmons exchanged glances, not sure what to say.

"You mean you don't know?" Sarge asked quickly.

"No.." I responded, "Do you?"

"How should I know?!"

Standing up, I sighed. Sticking my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I was trying to keep my cool because frankly, I was nervous as all hell. Here I was…in an online webshow. I wonder if there was an episode with me in it?

"Well…is there a ship I can take.. or something?" I asked.

"We have no ships." Simmons said.

"Oh…" I said silently, "So I guess I'm stuck here?"

"Sure, but—" Simmons started.

"Wait! He could be a spy!" Sarge shouted, "From those evil blues!"

Simmons looked at Sarge. "How would he get into the base without us knowing?"

"I have no clue! That's what makes the plan so diabolical!"

Staring at Sarge, I raised an eyebrow, and then looked to Simmons. "…Seriously?" I asked.

"Sir…I don't think he's a spy." Simmons responded.

"Hrrmm…" Sarge replied, staring at me. "I'll keep my eyes on you, boy.."

There was an awkward silence as Sarge and Simmons satred me down, my gaze shifting between them.

"So, let's introduce you to the rest of the team." Simmons said, breaking the ice. Simmons motioned for me to follow, so I did, awkwardly stepping around Sarge as I did so.

We walked into a kitchen and dining area. Two other team members, who I knew to be Grif and Donut, were sitting at a table. As they looked over at us, I realized they both had no helmets. Grif had sandy brown hair and a rough stubble on his chin. Donut was blond—his hairs just lighter than mine.

"Hey!" Donut shouted cheerily, walking forward. "Who are you!?"

I took Donut's gloved hand awkwardly when he offered the shake. "Uh.. Hi." I said awkwardly. "I'm Corey."

"Hi!!" Donut said releasing my hand.

"Oh, right!" Simmons said, "That's Donut…I'm Simmons, that's Sarge, and the one at the table is Grif."

Grif only responded with a grunt. I waved to them. Sarge was leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed.

I gave a sheepish wave to the others. I had already known their names, but I had to play dumb. I noticed Simmons glanced at Sarge and Grif, then to me and Donut.

"Hey Donut!" Simmons said quickly, "Why don't you give Corey a tour of the base?"

"Okay!" Donut said just as cheerily as before. He turned and tugged on my sleeve. "Follow me!"

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Simmons eyed Donut and Corey as they left the room. When they were gone, Simmons gave a relieved sigh.

"I still think he's a spy." Sarge grumbled.

"We need to talk." Simmons said sternly, ignoring Sarge. "there's something fishy about that kid."

"Fishy?" Grif asked, looking up. "Seriously? You think the kid's fishy but you don't think us being shot into the future and all the other shit that's happened isn't?"

Simmons sighed. "It's different. Teenagers don't just randomly appear in the rec room!"

"So. People don't destroy the present and get shot into the future either. What's your point?"

"Well, I—"

"I say we let the kid stay if not for a few days. If things get bad, we can kick him out or just shoot him." Grif said just after rolling his eyes, yawning.

Simmons looked at Sarge for back up. "As much as I hate saying it—and I really do!—Grif is right." Sarge made a gagging sound in his helmet.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"So, this is the rec room—you've seen that all ready." Donut said, pointing everything out. "We usually sit on that couch while we watch that TV…"

"No kidding." I said sarcastically.

"Down this hallway," Donut said, tugging at my arm again, "Are the bedrooms! Each base has four…the first one is Sarge's room, then Grif, then Simmons, then Me, and THIS room"—he pointed to an open room with a lot of boxes stacked inside—"Used to be Lopez's room but when he left we turned it into a storage room. You can probably sleep there."

At least I might get my own room, I thought. But I just nodded politely at Donut and followed further down the hallway. In the last room were the showers and bathroom. Which donut mentioned, as if I couldn't see that for myself.

"And now lets go see the outside of the base!"

"Oka—Whaa!!" I started, but Donut grabbed my arm and pulled me through the hallway. I swear, by the time this tour is over my arm would break!

At a half run, Donut pulled me through the rec room and into the—

"This is the kitchen!" Donut announced quickly, running past the other three. "Coming through!"

I realized Simmons had his helmet off, but all I could see was a head of brown hair. Next thing I knew I was bring pulled up a ramp into blinding sunlight.

Holy crap, it was hot! At least 80 degrees!! Sure, that's not too bad, but it was hot for me! I let my eyes adjust to the heat.

"Damn." I mumbled.

"This is Blood Gulch! Our happy little home. Over there is the Blue base.. and this is our base.. and that's about it."

"Huh." I replied. "So.. do you know the time?"

"I think it's about seven at night…or the morning. The sun never sets so I wouldn't know."

"It's always daylight?" I asked. "That sucks."

"Sometimes…but the base has no windows so if we turn the lights off its all good."

"Right…" I mumbled, "Well, I'm going back in now."

"Mmkay!" Donut said, following me.


	2. Donut's Room?

**[Author's note: Ahh! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, guys. ^^'' Been a bit busy. But what with the new series Relocated, I was like, 'OMG I GOTTA GET THIS DONE YAAAAAAAAY' and so here we are. =D I hope to get the next chapter done by the end of the week. Cross your fingers! :3**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2, Donut's Room?

* * *

I walked back into the base, Donut was following just behind me. It was good to realize the base was at least ten degrees cooler then outside. Walking into the kitchen, the other three members of Red Base were all sitting at the table still. Thinking for a minute, I sighed and tentatively sat down across from Grif, who still hadn't moved from his previous position. Simmons was now sitting to my left, his back facing the door. His hair was a basic brown, his eye was green. He had a longish face and he was half robotic! At least he had a robotic face and arm…that was all I could see. Sarge was looking at me through his helmet. I assumed he was glaring.

"So.. what time is it?" I asked cautiously.

"There's a clock on the wall behind you." Simmons said, nodding in the direction of said clock.

I twisted around and looked at the clock. It was 8:30!! Wow. Was that AM or PM? I turned and asked.

"PM," Simmons said simply, as if it was obvious.

Why was Simmons the only one that would actually talk to me? I wondered.

"Lights out is at 11!" Sarge said quickly.

Oh. Nevermind. So lights out 11? Seriously?! Meh.

"Not that anyone pays attention to it." Grif said, "Except for Donut, anyway."

"Speaking of which," I said, referencing lights out rather then Donut, "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Well, there's really no room to spare.." said Simmons.

"What about the storage room? We can clear that out."

"Not tonight, it'll take too long."  
"Meh," I replied.

"You can sleep in Donut's room." Grif said, an evil smirk on his face.

"Uh—"

"That would be great!" Donut shouted, "It will be just like a sleep-over!"

With an excited gasp, Donut went into a long rant about the exciting games we could play and all the sorts of fun we would have and whatever mischief we could experience.

"Well…I'd hate to inconvenience anyone." I said sheepishly, not really wanting to sleep in Donut's room. He was gay! Or at least very feminine…wow, I feel like a jerk now.

"It'll be no trouble at all!" Donut said, "Come on, we'll find something for you to sleep on for tonight!"

Donut nearly ran forward and pulled me up out of my chair to follow him. "Okay—" I said quickly, being pulled out of the room, into the rec room, through the hallway and into the storage room.

"So!" Donut said, clapping his hands eagerly. "Let's start. I believe the blankets are over here…"

Walking over to the corner, he went to look through a few boxes on some mattress-less bed thing. I looked with him, opening a box and finding some sheets.

We didn't really talk much. Well, I didn't really talk much. Mostly I just added a few "mhms" and "sure's." Donut never seemed to run out of things to say!

By the time we finally did finish, it was about 10. The mats and pillows were exceptionally hard to find! Finally, however, we finished and went into Donut's room and began setting up. I laid the mat down, and then set one sheet, and then another, the pillows, then the blanjet.

Donut's room was surprisingly kind of bland. The walls were as gray as the rest of the base, save for the occasional trinket hung on the wall. As well as a poster of Cascada, a pinkish bed, a dresser and a bookcase. Sighing, I look at a clock on the wall. It was 10:30.

"Hey, do you need anything to sleep in?" Donut asked, walking over to his dresser. "I got some extra pajamas in here somewhere, I mean, jeans can't be too comfortable to sleep in."

"That'd be great, thanks." I said. To be honest, I hated sleeping in jeans: the pajamas were welcome.

"Here." Donut tossed me a set of lilac colored pajamas. Dang, I was hoping for something like blue, or red, or black..maybe even dark purple, but these would do for tonight. I stepped out and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I put on the pajama bottoms (holy crap, they were comfy!) and left the lilac lace-y shirt off and stuck with my less-feminine t-shirt. I walked back into his room as Sarge started yelling at Grif and Simmons that it was lights out. I saw them both walking into the hall, looking at me.

"What are you wearing?" Grif asked, snickering at my lilac pants.

"Pajamas?" I said as if lilac was a perfectly normal man-color. "I'm borrowing them. Can't sleep in my jeans." I motioned to the jeans draped on my forearm.

"Wait a minute.." Grif said, stepping forward and ripping the pajama top from my hand. "Don't you want to wear the matching top?" He laughed at his joke when he displayed the lace-y cuffs and collar of the shirt to the other guys. Simmons snickered a bit at it.

"Screw you." I mumbled, grabbing the shirt back and stalking off into Donut's room. I shut the door behind me, and handed the shirt to Donut. "Here." I said.

"Don't worry." Donut said, "Grif's always like that."

I gave him a small smile to show that I really didn't mind his taunts. Okay, so I did a little bit, but from what I've gathered so far, Grif is an asshole. I walked over and climbed under my sheets, taking off my socks before I did so. I slipped my glasses off and slipped them on the nightstand my head was near. I looked around, staring at the Cascada poster.

"You like Cascada?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Donut said, "Who doesn't? I mean, her song 'What Hurts the Most' was classic!"

"Yeah," I responded, "Classic when it was the original by Rascall Flatts!"

"Nuh-uh!" Donut said, sitting on his bed. "Her version is way better!"

"No way. Rascall Flatts was perfect for that song. Cascada turned it from an emotional song about a deceased boyfriend to her getting drunk and high because her ex broke up with her."

I smirked at Donut, ready to hear his reaction.

"Well.." he said, "I still like her version better."

Shrugging, I said, "To each his own." Then there was a small pause where we really didn't know what to say to one another. So finally I decided to speak up and keep the conversation of music going. "Ever hear of George Michael?"

"You mean the guy from Wham?"

"Yes, the guy from Wham!." I said, "He has some amazing songs.. which is ironic, because he has a song called Amazing."

"I think I might've heard a couple songs from him." Donut said, "Not much though,"

"He's awesome." I said, "Best music ever."

From there we moved on to talk about random things, from music to personal stories from 'back home.' We even went so far as to create an inside joke! It was a joke about nail polish, but it was still an inside joke, and everyone knows that inside jokes are the best kind of jokes.

Finally, Sarge had to practically come in and yell at us to get us to sleep. We finally complied and I was soon asleep on the mat.

* * *


	3. Lopez Attacks!

**[Author's note: Fwa. New chappie. Yaaaay!! This one was fun to do. :3**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 3, Lopez Attacks!...So do the Blues.

* * *

I was drifting in and out of sleep all morning. I kept expecting my alarm to go off telling me to go to school, but it never came. Instead I was woken up with a loud rustle. I opened my eyes to see Donut frozen in a half-standing, half-falling position, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry," he whispered, "Did I wake you up?"

I grunted, sitting up. "No...I was half awake as it was."

"Oh." Donut said, straightening. "Well, good morning then!"

"Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes and slipping my glasses on. "What time is it?"

"About 7."

"Mm." I responded, standing up and stretching. Donut opened the door and walked out, headed for the bathroom. I put my socks on and walked out. Once Donut was finished, I used the bathroom and we walked out to the rec room where everyone was sitting. Sarge was in his armor already, save for his helmet. He had a slightly longer-than-normal buzz cut; his hair was gray, and his eyes were brown and gathering crow's feet from age. I was hoping to walk in quietly, but being with Donut, I had no such luck.

"Morning, everyone!" he said cheerfully.

I didn't say anything but instead walked to the kitchen. Spotting the desired pot of coffee, I walked over and looked around for the cups. I found them in a cupboard just above the coffee. I filled my cup and opened the fridge. I was happy to say that they did have creamer. Yay!

When I heard footsteps behind me I turned to see Grif walking up next to me to grab another cup of coffee.

"Hey...you got any butterscotch around here?" I asked. Grif stared at me.

"Why?"

"For my coffee?" I replied.

"In the cupboard by the freezer."

I thanked him and unloaded some of the syrup into my coffee and stirred it up.

"So...Donut is in an unusually happy mood." Grif said.

"Really?" I asked, walking around him to drop the spoon in the sink. "I thought he always acted that way?"

"Nope. You two musta been doin' some fun stuff last night."

It was obvious that he was insinuating sex. I glared at him. Why was he being such an ass? I don't recall him being like this in the webisodes I watched. Well, at least not this much of an ass, anyway.

"Well, it was nothing worse then what you and Simmons do in your spare time." I countered, glaring.

"What's that supposed to mean—"

Before Grif could finish his sentence, Simmons popped in the kitchen. "Hey Corey, did you want to start cleaning out the storage room now?"

"Sure!" I said, smiling at Simmons. "How long do you reckon it'll take?"

"Couple hours at most.."

I followed Simmons into the rec room, through the hall, and into the Storage room. Donut soon followed us into the storage room where there was a labyrinth of boxes and crap. It looked the same as it had before, except for the fact that there was a new person inhabiting the room. Standing near the door was a black-armored person.

"Oh, hey Lopez." Simmons said, waving at him.

Ahh, so this was Lopez?

"Personas que no pueden dejarme sola?" [Can't you people leave me alone?] Lopez asked, staring at us. Simmons smiled at him, as if pretending to understand what he just said.

"Good to see you too, Lopez. Wanna help us out with cleaning this place out?" Simmons asked.

"No." [No.] Lopez replied bluntly. Simmons shrugged.

"Didn't you say this used to be his room?" I asked Donut. He nodded affirmatively.

"Yep. He probably won't mind, though. He doesn't use it that much anyway."

"Meh." [Up yours.] Lopez said, walking out of the roon.

The three of us—Simmons, Donut, and I—all went into the storage room and began picking up the boxes. When I asked where we put them, Simmons said we could shove them in the closet, which they originally removed the boxes from because Sarge decided there wasn't enough room. Which, in the end, there was plenty of room for the large amount of boxes we had to move.

"Hey Look!!" Donut said, opening a box. "My old armor!"

Simmons and I looked over to see Donut holding up a red chestplate in front of his own chest, as if testing it's size. "How do I look?" he asked, grinning.

Neither me nor Simmons responded to him. Instead, Simmons glanced back and forth from me, and then to Donut. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?" I asked.

"Actually, I have an idea. Hey Donut, do you think your armor would fit Corey?"

"I dunno." Donut said. He looked at me and dragged the box over. "Here, try it on!"

I stared at them. "Can we wait until the room is a little bit less…crowded?"

"Right.." Donut said, tossing the chestplate back to the box. "You can get it later, then."

Soon we had the room completely cleaned out. I grinned, looking around. We uncovered a bed, a dresser, and a night-stand! It was like we were archeologists discovering a long lost city!

"Thanks for the help, guys." I said. "I'll hang here and get my stuff situated.. Hey, Donut? I gotta grab my stuff from your room. D'you mind?"

"Nope, go ahead!"

I thanked him and walked quickly, gathering up the mat and sheets, along with my jeans, and walked into my room, shutting the door as they left. I quickly changed out of the impossibly comfortable lilac pajamas I borrowed (stole) from Donut and tossed them on the floor, slipping on my jeans. I opened the door after I changed and started setting things up how I liked them. That's when I heard some footsteps behind me.

"Que se han hecho cargo de mi habitación. Por esta traición voy a destruir a ti." [You have taken over my room. For this betrayal I will destroy you.]

It was just Lopez. I smiled and waved at him. "Hey there, Lopez. What's up?"

"La venganza será dulce." [Revenge will be sweet.] Lopez said, lifting his pistol, cocking it and pointing toward me.

"Uh…" I said, stepping to the side a little bit, obviously nervous at the prospect of a Spanish robot pointing a loaded gun at me. "Is there…something you wanted in particular?"

Starting to panic a little bit, I decided I needed to get out of my room. There was an ear-splitting sound of the gun being fired, and I found myself falling to the floor, hands over my head. When I realized I somehow was not shot, I jumped up and ran out of the room as another gun-shot rang out. I ran down the hall at full blast into the rec room.

"Killer Robot!!" I shouted, trying to get away from Lopez, who suddenly decided to kill me for no apparent reason. "Killer fucking Robot!!!"

I ran past and jumped behind the couch, peering over at Lopez, who was standing in the hallway. The others had heard the gunshots and jumped up, staring as well.

"What the hell?" Simmons shouted,

With a sudden rumble, there was a loud BANG.

"SHIT!" I shouted, jumping. "What the hell was that?!"

"Fuck! The Blues!!" Grif shouted.

"Soldiers! Get to the top of the base!" Sarge ran forward, and ran up to the top of the base, Donut and Grif following him.

Simmons turned to me before heading up, "Go get that armor on and meet us up top ASAP!"

I ran down the hall, pushing past Lopez as another rumble. I jumped into my room and pulled all the armor out of the box and shoved it on. It was good to find it just barely fit—it was a little too big. I ran out, leaving my helmet on my bed and running upstairs where the others were.

"Alright!" Sarge shouted, as I ran up next to Donut. "Lets go! Battle strategy now!"

"WHAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Donut started screaming high pitched and started running away. I jumped when he started screaming and looked to Simmons.

"Does he always do that?!" I shouted as another tank shot rumbled the base.

"Yep. All part of the plan!"

"What plan?"

"ALRIGHT, REDS!" I heard a voice shouting from on top of the tank. A cobalt soldier stood there, staring at us. It was Church, in the tank was Caboose and behind was Tucker with Doc, and Sister. "SURRENDER! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

"Awesome." I mumbled.

"HELL NO!" Sarge shouted. "We'll never surrender to you Blues!"

In reply, Shiela, the tank, pointed her gun straight at Sarge's face.

"…What're your terms?" Sarge asked.

" We want your Jeep." Church said.

"Our what?! Hell no!"

"A prisoner works too."  
"I vote Grif!" Sarge said, turning to us quickly.

"No way! I think we should get rid of Sarge." Grif replied.

"We can always go with Donut." Simmons said, glancing at the pink soldier who was still screaming and running around in circles behind us.

"I say the killer robot!" I said. "…or the Warthog."

"Not the Warthog!" Sarge protested.

"Oh, why not? It's not like you use it that much anyway."

Sarge glared at me from under his helmet, and turned to Chruch. "How about we give you nothing, and we forget this ever happened?"

"You have 24 hours to decide." Church said, "We'll be back tomorrow and you can either give us one of your men or the Warthog."

"Dammit." Simmons said as the Blues left slowly. "What now?"

We walked back into the base, Sarge obviously disappointed at the lack of fighting. However, we apparently had some thinking to do.

* * *


	4. I Suck at Updating! Interlude 1

**[Author's note: Sorry, guys. I've been busy with real life stuff type things recently, and not to mention I have writers block today...which really doesn't make sense since I ended up making this...whatever. Nevermind. Point is, I haven't been doing much chapter writing recently. D: I've got a long to-do list of things anyway...like rewriting Pohatu Stone (dont ask,) and stuff. But anyway. This week we have a dumb test to do at school named the WASL, so I'll be doing that all week. I prolly wont get a new chapter up by the end of the week, but then comes spring break and I might be able to get something up then. *nod.* So yeah, I'll try and keep you updated. But for now, enjoy this little PSA-like thingie. =D**

**

* * *

******

Interlude 1, I suck at updating!

* * *

Zooming into Blood Gulch, here stand three armor clad people, one in Cobalt Armor, another in Orange, and the third in Red. Their names, of course, are Church, Grif, and Corey respectively. Church, however, was the first to speak up.

"Hi, I'm Private Church from the popular web series, Red versus Blue…"

"And I'm Dexter Grif." Grif continued.

There was a small pause as Corey looked at the two of them. "Is this how you always start your PSA's off?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes, it is. Now be quiet." Church replied, before turning back to the readers."As you know, there hasn't been a new chapter for 'Freedom! '90' in a fairly long while, and the reason for that is—"

"Wait!" Corey interrupted, turning to Church, "Since I'm technically the writer, shouldn't I be the one explaining why there isn't any updates?"

Church stared at the slightly shorter teenager across from him. "…I usually do the introductions."

"Oh, learn to share." Corey said, turning back to the readers again. "Hi everyone. So here's what's up: There hasn't really been an update recently mainly due to—"

"I still don't see why you're getting to do this." Churched piped up.

This time it was Corey's turn to stare. "Well, because I'm the author, and with just a twist of my fingers I can make you say anything I want."

"Oh? Prove it." Church stared at Corey before he suddenly blurted out, "I am as a fish!"

Corey smirked at him. "See what I mean?"

Grif stared at a very confused Church, and then looked at Corey. "So…you can pretty much do anything?"

"Yeah." Corey responded, nodding.

"D'you think you could make me a lightsaber?"

"No." Corey responded quickly.

"Well, why not!" Grif protested.

"Because that just wouldn't make sense!" Corey responded, "Now, if Red vs Blue was a Star Wars Spoof, then most definitely, but in order to make something happen, it has to make sense to the environment!"

"Screw the environment! I want a lightsaber!"

"I said No!" Corey said, meaning it was the final word on the matter. Grif glared for a moment, before looking at the ground.

"I bet you'd make Donut a lightsaber if he asked." Grif grumbled.

"Shaddap." Corey responded.

"Anyway. Hello audience!" Corey said, turning back. "More updates are sure to come soon, with lots of exciting plot twists and dramatic cliffhangers!"

"Yeah, if by exciting plot twists you mean pointless story advances." Church remarked.

"Hey Church. Would you like to keep your lips? Cause I can have you saw them off, y'know." Corey said, glaring. Church only responded with an annoyed mumble. "I thought so."

"Hey, you never got to the part about why you couldn't make any updates." Grif reminded Corey.

"Oh, right!" he said, "Well, you see, after I posted the last chapter, I got a little –"

But it was too late, for this interlude was just ending, so Corey was never able to complete his sentence.

* * *


	5. Shorty

**[Author's note: Yay! A new chapter! ^__^ So, I suppose this is the turning point for when things start to pick up. At the bottom of this I have a bit of a longer message that I would like to present. :3**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4, Shorty

* * *

The five of us went back down into the base once Church had left with the tank, and we all decided to stand in a circle of heated debate in the middle of the kitchen, the table in between us. I walked in to fill the gap, and leaned on the table, looking at each of them separately, my heart still pounding horribly from the excitement of the tank.

"Damn!" I said, "Do they always arbitrarily attack like that?"

"...if you mean randomly, then yes." Grif said.

"Ri-ight." I replied, looking from Grif to Simmons and Sarge. "Did you guys do anything to provoke them?"

"Of course not!" Sarge said stubbornly.

"Well..." Simmons continued, "We did kill his girlfriend and their dog. Not to mention the bomb and the ship."

I stared at them. Well, at least now I knew what time period it was in the world of Red vs Blue, yet how was I to respond to this? "Well no wonder!!" I nearly shouted, figuring that shock and surprise would work. "Not to mention they have a tank, and all we have is a jeep!"

"Hey! It's not our fault that they're hot tempered!"

"Hot tempered?! You killed his girlfriend! He has a right to be angry!"

"This is war! Casualties are inevitable--"

"What kind of war is this?!" I nearly shouted. I was beginning to get rather angry at these people. It was probably just the aftermath of the battle, but still. "You're in the middle of a box canyon, fighting the blue base for no particular reason!"

"GUYS!" Simmons shouted, "Calm down! We have to get this whole Warthog situation figured out."

"Simmons is right." Grif said, nodding. "I suggest we take a vote."

I looked at him, nearly glaring. "I vote Lopez." I said, straightening. "Stupid killer robot." I mumbled afterwards.

"I say Corey." Sarge said nearly as quickly as I voted Lopez.

"What!" I said, "Why?!"

"I vote Sarge." Grif said quickly, trying to stop the argument before it began. If it weren't for the fact that I wanted to shoot Sarge in the knee, I would've been grateful.

"I say we get rid of Grif." Simmons said slowly, eyeing the man across from him.  
"What! What the hell, Simmons—"

"Well, it's not like you do much around here anyway." Simmons said. "So…one vote for Sarge, one for Corey, one for Lopez, and one for Grif." Simmons mumbled, counting on his fingers. "Well that's frustrating…Donut, who do you vote for?"

"Uh…well, I vote the Warthog!" Donut said, smiling. I looked at him and realized that his face was the closet any human could ever get to looking like the '^_^' face. I pondered that notion for a minute before turning to Simmons.

"I think we should get rid of the Warthog—"

"No!" Sarge said immediately. I ignored him.

"—it's…almost…the least valuable thing here." I said, "Better it then one of our men."

"There's no our!" Sarge protested.

Simmons nodded. "I agree, the Warthog it is."

"Simmons!" Sarge said, puffing out his chest in a boastful manner. What was he up to? "As your commanding officer, I demand that you vote against the Warthog!"

"But Sarge,"

"That's an ORDER, Simmons!" Sarge bellowed. Simmons sighed and mumbled a 'Yes, sir.' I looked at Sarge, and then to Simmons.

"Look, Sarge—" I began, but was interrupted.

"Listen, shorty. We aren't getting rid of the Warthog, and you can't convince me otherwise. Someone else has to go."

"…'Shorty?'" I asked. "Right. Then who do we get rid of."

"We should sleep on it," Grif suggested, "So we can think about it better in the morning!" Grif seemed rather happy of the prospect of waiting on the vote. I nodded, agreeing. The others seemed to agree as well. I looked up at the clock, it was about noon.

"Grif." Sarge said, looking over at the orange-clad soldier. "You take Shorty up to the caves and search around. Simmons, Donut and I will protect the base just in case any Blues show up."

"What, is Shorty my new nickname or something?" I mumbled, annoyed. I hated the word Shorty, so getting called it would be even worse! I mean, I wasn't even that short! I was at least as tall as Donut, and Sarge was only two or three inches taller than me!

"Yes. Now shaddap." Sarge replied, before looking back to Grif. "Head through the caves and watch the Blues and warn us if they leave their base."

Grif rolled his eyes and slipped his helmet on. "Yes sir." He looked at me and lazily motioned for me to follow.

The two of us walked out of the base after I had grabbed my new helmet and put it on. I hated helmets, they messed up my hair and I always ended up sweating in them, making my head itch, which led to me being annoyed and angry the rest of the day. So, once we got to the caves, I ripped it off, as did Grif though his helmet removal was less violent then mine.

"So." I said, looking over at Grif, "Is Sarge always this much of a douche bag?"

Grif nodded. "Yep." He pulled out a cigarette from his belt and lit it with a match. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the smoke. I hated that smell. "You got a problem?"

I shrugged. "My parents smoke. It annoyed the hell out of me, and I can't stand the smell." Walking over, I looked farther into the cave, shuddering. I hated being underground so much! It was all creepy and weird and wow, I was in a complaining mood, huh?

"Where is the Blue Base?" I asked.

"On the other side of the canyon, obviously."

"Right.." I mumbled, leaning on the rock wall. After a pause, I said, "Okay. This is boring."

"You've got that right." A voice behind me spoke up.

I shouted and jumped when I heard it from directly behind me. I turned around to see a black-haired man with a matching goatee in Cobalt armor. I backed up a bit towards Grif as he cocked his gun and pointed it at Church, who had his signature sniper leaning on his shoulder. He glared at us both, "Who's the new recruit?" he asked, glancing at me and then locking his eyes back on Grif.

"Well…this is Corey, he appeared on our couch a couple days ago." Grif responded, his gun still in the air. I was lucky enough to position myself a few steps behind him thanks to walking slowly backwards.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Church turned to me, still glaring. He looked me up and down a bit, before saying, "Aren't you a little young to be in the army?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Grif was the first to respond, "He's not in the army. He didn't come in a ship, he just appeared."

"That doesn't make any sense."  
"Does anything in this canyon ever make sense?"

"Good point." Church stared at me some more. "So what do you do?"

I looked at him. "Um…stuff?"

"I see." Church said, looking me up and down again. "Want to join the Blue team?"

"What?!" Grif and I cried in unison.

"He's not joining you!" Grif replied.

"Why not. Technically, he isn't a Red." Church replied.

"That's true." I mumbled.

"Well he's with us, and it's gonna stay that way." Grif said, which surprised me that he was actually sticking up for me.

"Unless Sarge decides otherwise." I said, looking at Grif. Church raised an eyebrow at me, I noticed. Grif gave me a quizzical look, "Well! He obviously hates me for some reason! I mean, it's gonna be me or you, and at the little kick he's on now, it'll probably be me."

I turned back to Church. "I'll get back to ya, m'kay?"

Church nodded. "Alright then."

"Grif," I said, "We should probably get back to base before Sarge comes after us with a shot gun, huh?" Grif nodded hesitantly, and we both left Church in the cave.

After a few minutes of walking, Grif finally decided to speak up. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I asked.

"The whole 'I'll think about it' crap!"

"Well, that's what I said. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? Say no and let him shoot us?"

"I suppose."

"Besides, it's not like I'm the most popular guy at Red Base anyway." I replied, smirking.  
The rest of the walk was in silence, and I began thinking about what I would do to get home. I mean, here I was in the middle of a Gulch on a distant planet, possibly not even in my own dimension. I mean, this is Halo after all. The point is, I need to find some way to get back—

"Scumbags!" Sarge called, running out of the base. 'Dammit, it's Sarge!' I thought, 'Him and his thought interruption.'

"What did you find out?!" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly, "They've been in their base the entire time. Looks like they're just wait—"

"Well, Grif!" Sarge said, apparently ignoring me now. "Don't just stand there dumbfounded and tell me what you found out."

I stopped with my mouth still open, staring at Sarge. I finally closed it and rolled my eyes.

"Well, the Blues are doing nothing. Just staying in their base."

"I'm going inside." I said, mainly to Grif, walking around Sarge and into the base. As I headed down the ramp into the base, where Simmons and Donut were in the rec room looking rather tired. I waved at them both as I plopped on the couch next to Donut.

"Hi!" he said, waving at me.

"Hi." I responded with much less emotion, "What's up?"

"Sarge made us do laps." Simmons said, sighing.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was fun! We got to run around the base again and again and again." Donut said, using expressive hand motions to explain how he found a certain pattern on the wall to look like a naked mole rat, and other such things. I just stared at him, before looking at Simmons who shrugged helplessly.

I looked over at the clock and with a surprise realized it was nearly 6 here! It was getting late, eh?

"Hey Simmons!" I said, looking over to the Maroon soldier. "What time does dinner start?"

"Whenever we eat." He replied.

"Oh." I said. At that moment, before I could continue the conversation, Sarge and Grif entered the room.

"Alright." Sarge said, "Once you guys have eaten, we're gonna need to do some extra base protecting."

"What do you mean by that, Sarge?" Simmons asked, looking up from his chair.

"I mean that you'll go out on watch until 11, after which Donut will go out, and then at 3 it'll be Grif's turn."

"Alright." Simmons responded, standing up. "I'll just go eat then."

"Me too." I mumbled, following Simmons to the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: Alright. Wasn't that spiffy? So, it looks like Grif and I are apparently getting along. Which is good, I suppose. Kinda. But Sarge is a bitch!**

Grif: And thats why we hate him.

Me: Yes. Thank you. Anyway, I've got a few thanks I'd like to make--

**Grif: The first thanks goes to the member named 'Bushtuckapenguin,'  
...What kind of name is that?**

Me: Shaddap. She lives in Austrailia. Aussies are awesome.

**Grif: Good point.**

**Me: Anyway. I'd like to thank her for all of her awesome reviews and great advice! ^^ It's been very helpful and has caused me to put much more thought into creating chapters. And plots. And characters...It would probably be easier to say I just put a lot of thought into it. So thanks!!**

**Grif: Next thank you goes to...who does this go to?**

**Me: Uhm. Lemme see that. *takes paper.*  
...uhm. I don't know.  
Oh! I know. All of the YouTube peeps who posted the "Best of whoever" videos. They've been great for helping me nail people's character in the chapter. Anyway, thats all for now. Tah-tah, peeps!**

Grif: What he said.


	6. Reconsideration

**[Author's note: Awesome. New Chapter!...thats all I really have to say. But I must say, I love Donut's threat.  
Wondering what I'm talking about, huh? Keep reading. =D**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5, Reconsideration

* * *

I could barely sleep that night, and that was a first. Back home, I had never had trouble sleeping no matter what the circumstance. This was a new feeling; I had finally remembered that we were voting on whom to kick out tomorrow, and every possible scenario ran through my head. Crap, I thought. Crap, Crap, Crap. I looked at my small clock. It was 12, nearly 1. Great…just great. I decided to get up and walk a bit. I slipped on my slightly loose red armor, and headed out the door, being cautious not to make the boots clink too much. These reminded me of the annoying ski-boots we had to wear whenever my sister, brother-in-law, and I went up skiing in Montana during Christmas.

The base was dark, save for the light that was coming from my bedroom door. I squinted against the darkness and tried to figure out my surroundings, switching off my light so as to remain inconspicuous. I walked forward, silently, hands in front of me. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I was able to see that the kitchen had a door closed so the base would be dark. I walked over across the kitchen and opened the door, letting the light flow in, blinding me. Bright, painful daylight is never good when your eyes are used to the darkness.

"Ow," I mumbled, as my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sarge stepped out of the bathroom after turning the lights off to see Corey walking out of his room. Eyeing him suspiciously, the older man looked down and mumbled something to himself, deciding to follow the younger boy to wherever he was going.

"What the hell is he doin' now." Sarge mumbled, not really wanting to move around much. Yet he felt it was his duty to see if this kid was a spy once and for all! Following the teenager, Sarge went through the hall and into the rec room, his fuzzy red slippers making no noise as he walked. Trying to be as quiet as he could, Sarge stepped back behind the wall just before the kitchen, where he saw Corey opening the door to the outside. The older man couldn't help but shield his eyes against the glare from outside. He never understood why this damned canyon couldn't have a nighttime. It was just sun 24/7, with the occasional showers.

When his eyes finally adjusted, he ran forward and stopped at the door, looking up as Corey walked up the ramp outside. Sarge snuck up the ramp, a small wind fluttering his white tank-top and red pants. He leaned on the wall of the ramp, yawning widely, and rubbing his eyes. It was so early…and so bright.

"Oh," said the young boy Sarge had been spying on, "Hey Donut."

"Corey!" Donut cried, a sound of armor scratching on concrete was heard; Donut had been sitting.

"Slacker." Sarge mumbled silently.

"What're you doing up so late?" The pink armored one asked.

The younger boy shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Sarge poked his head just a little but up, trying to see what exactly was happening. Corey was in his armor for some reason, and Donut was still in his own armor, except for the helmet. If it weren't for the fact that Corey was so young, Sarge might've guessed that they were possibly related. Who knows, maybe they were for all he knew. Sarge knew little about his soldiers, he simply gave them orders and they did as they were told. Well, not always, but still.

"Oh. Well, it isn't any more fun up here then it is down there, believe me," Donut replied, mumbling a bit. Sarge looked back to see his shotgun was on the table. He checked back to the others and quickly went down to grab it. He didn't cock it, just kept it with him. Sarge, for once, was actually thankful he didn't have armor on. If he had, it might've alerted these two to his presence.

"Look. I need to talk to you about something." Corey said, leaning back on a pillar.

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Corey gave a small pause, whether it was from nervousness or for a dramatic sense. Either way would work for Sarge, he didn't care. "I think I will be joining the Blue team."

"What!?"

Sarge instantly jumped into action; He knew this annoying adolescent was a spy! He jumped up, shouting, "AHA!" cocking his gun and pointing it at the new kid. "I knew you were a dirty Blue!" he said, staring at the kid through his scope. Donut and Corey both stared at the older man, stunned.

"Sarge—"

"Shaddap, princess." Sarge growled angrily, moving in closer to the soon-to-be-dead teenager. Corey glanced around, wide-eyed, before running quickly to his side, towards Donut. Sarge fired his gun, the loud blast hitting the pillar and shattering a chunk out of it. Sarge growled angrily, and cocked his rifle again. He always hated traitors, even if they were minors.

Corey jumped onto the ground, and grabbed Donut's pistol that was lying on the ground by Donut's feet. Corey was up in a second, stumbling a bit at first, and then pointing the gun with shaking hands.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I looked at Donut for a second; the gun was vibrating in my hands, finger on the trigger. I didn't want to shoot Sarge, really, but honestly, if it came down to me or him, I would rather it be him. He was an asshole anyway. I have never shot a gun before, I reminded myself. Nor have I even held a gun, so what the hell am I going to do?

"Okay, you two…just…calm down." Donut said, walking in between me and Sarge. "Put the guns down and play nice!"

I looked at Donut, and sighed, dropping the gun to my side. Sarge didn't move. Donut looked at Sarge with a disapproving look. "Sa-arge. Put the gun down."

Sarge glared at Donut, "And let tha' damn Blue shoot me? I don' think so."

"I'm not a blue!" I said loudly. This man's assumptions had gotten on my last nerve. Prejudice was bad in any way in my opinion, and I couldn't stand it. Going to a school that was full of it for 3 years had made me angry at it enough, I didn't deal with it.

"Don't try an' lie to me!" Sarge shouted, "I just saw you plotting with Donut to betray us all!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!!"

"No I wasn't!!"

That enlightening conversation went on for a bit more, until we were both nearly screaming at the top of our lungs, before I finally shouted, "Enough!"

That was when Simmons apparently had woken up. "What is going on out here--" he said, letting the question die when he saw me pull up my gun a bit, pointing at Simmons. I looked at him, and then moved the gun quickly towards Sarge, since he was the one with the actual weapon. Simmons looked, a bit wide-eyed, at the two of us. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Ignoring Simmons, I glared at Sarge. "You and I both know that you're going to make Simmons and Grif vote for me, so I figure I might as well get out while I can. Am I right?"

"Damn right!" Sarge said.

"I rest my case." I looked over to Donut, then Simmons, and last to Sarge. "I'm leaving now."

Donut looked at me pleadingly, obviously not wanting me to go. I was too annoyed to care though, because I was gone. I went down the ramp and was gone. I walked down the ramp backwards to make sure Sarge didn't shoot me in the spine. When I was down on the warm dirt, however, I turned my back and headed toward the caves.

Simmons looked back and forth from Donut to Sarge, I noticed, and only as I started out did I hear him start to talk. It was apparent he wanted to get filled in. Sarge could probably do that well.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Donut was sitting in the rec room, angered. Sarge had done all of this with his Blue-hatred! Really, Donut liked most of the Blues. That Caboose guy was alright, really. If it weren't for the fact that he would be shot, he would join the blues, probably. He didn't want to be shot. That would be bad. Despite how much everyone seemed to dislike him, however, Donut remained the optimist he was and tried to be kind.

The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want Corey to leave. After all, he was the only one in the base who wasn't a murder-obsessed weird person, crazy geek-computer person, or lazy asshat…or a Spanish robot that didn't speak English.

Donut stood up, looked around, and walked through the kitchen, making his decision. Soon he was out of the base; Donut looked around, looking for the younger person he wanted to convince to come back to their Box-canyon home.

Walking out of the Base, he was glad that no one bothered to ask where exactly he was going, because they probably wouldn't like it. Sarge for sure would either force him to stay or shoot him, or possibly even order Lopez to poison his next meal. Something like that, anyway. Grif would probably make some gay joke, and smoke a cigarette, and Simmons probably wouldn't care one way or another but still ask questions.

Looking around, Donut was able to spot the red armor a few kilometers away. He hadn't gotten far, actually. The boy was near the caves, so Donut ran, until he finally was able to catch up to the teenager. He was tired, panting when he finally reached his destination.

"Corey!" Donut called. The younger blonde turned with a surprised look at Donut.

"Donut, what are you doing here?"

"I came to drag you back to base!" Donut said, grinning. He was going to be resilient if he had to, and he probably had to.

Corey raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Oh, really."

"Yeah, really!" Donut replied. There was a small pause, when Donut asked, "Please come back?"

"Just to be kicked out? I don't think so," Corey responded flatly. Corey was rather stubborn when he wanted be, and this was one of those times. He had made up his mind, after all.

"Oh, stop being so moody! Just give 'em one more chance! Pleeeeaaaaasse?!"

"Well—"

"Please please please please please please please please pleeeeeaaaasssse!"

Corey couldn't help but laugh at Donut's begging, then turning that good mood into a sigh. "I don't know."

Donut's pleading expression suddenly turned to frustration, and then threatening. "I will curl your hair if you don't come." He said, pointing at Corey's rather straight hair.

Corey stared, mortified at such a thought. "…what?"

"I have a curling iron in my dresser. I will go get it and hunt you down, and curl your hair in your sleep, and it won't come out."

Corey, wide-eyed, realized Donut was serious. He glanced up at his hair, liking the dark blonde strands to stay nice and straight. He didn't like curly hair, and it was even worse on himself.

"Alright, fine." Corey responded finally. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Donut cheered, following Corey toward the Red Base.

* * *


	7. Plot Twist? More like Plot Shred

**[Author's note: Alright, peeps. Here we go.**

**

* * *

******

Interlude 2, Plot Twist? More like Plot Shred.

* * *

"Nye-ah!" Corey said, thrusting a knife backward. "Nye-ah!" he repeated as he thrust again through the stack of paper he was obviously maiming with a butcher knife. "Nye-ah!"

"Um…Corey?"

Corey looked up wildly, but upon recognizing the pink soldier, grinned and waved. "Hi, Donut!"

"Hi…What are you doing?"

Corey glanced down to the maimed stack of papers and then to the knife in his hand. He paused a moment before saying, "Revising! …Nye-ah!" He went back to slicing the paper.

"Revising?" Donut inquired, sitting on the ground next to Corey. "Revising what?"

"Freedom '90!" Corey replied cheerily, stabbing the paper, leaving the knife sitting there.

"What!" Donut gave a small jump of surprise. "Why!"

"Because it's old and needs…revision!" With the last word, Corey's voice held a tint of malice as he pulled the knife back and began stabbing the paper violently, enunciating each word with a stab, "It—is—in need—of—being—redone!"

"But you were so far!" Donut whined.

"Yeah. So? I redo these things all the time." Corey said, as if it was just a simple thing.

"But after everything that happened—"

"Will probably happen again but with more drama and excitement and action," Corey said. "Besides, this one will feature more of the Blues!"

"…Yay?" Donut asked.

"Yay indeed!" Corey said cheerfully, standing up. Then, suddenly and violently, he thrust the knife downward, stabbing the stack of paper. At the movement, Donut let out a sudden whimper of surprise as the knife made impact with the paper.

"Lets get the team together, yes?" Corey asked, walking toward the base without further answer from the pink soldier.

"What do ya want, Shorty?" Sarge asked, looking at the shorter soldier.

"Well. We gotta wait for Simmons and Grif first…where are they?"

"Fixing the warthog."

"They've been there all morning!" Corey complained. "What could possibly be taking them?"

"Ow! Grif!" Simmons shouted,

"What! It's not my fault." Grif complained, "It was the stupid oil spurty thing."

"You mean the gas tank?"

"No, the other oil spurty thing."

"Grif…" Simmons said, looking nervously at the black liquid squirting out of the side of the warthog. "That's not oil."

"Aaanyway." Corey continued, looking at Donut and Sarge. "I have wonderful news!"

"You're leaving the team?" Sarge asked hopefully.

"Close." Corey said, grinning. "I am re-doing the story!"

"…What?"

"Yep."

**The end. (of the PSA.)**

**

* * *

**

[Authors (Last) Notes:

Amagad.

So, now you know. I am redoing this fanfiction. The new chapters will be made into a new fanfiction, with relatively the same idea. It won't be in first person, this new one. Instead, it will be third person, and of course with all the loving characters you know and love! Along with a bit of a larger appearance of the Blues. As well, this one didn't have a definate plot, which the new one will have.

The new fanfiction will be named "Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere." I will leave this old version up, but it will be considered complete. As well, in the new one I will be giving a personal thanks to everyone who commented! Which, by the way, if you want to be PMed about the release of the new fanfiction, please say so in a comment or PM me, and I will let you know!

I have the first chapter written, and it is currently in processing. So to speak. Ahem.  
I am working on the second chapter, and that will be done soon as well. Whoo-hoo!

So, thanks to everyone and everything that has supported "Freedom! '90" and such. It's been fun, but it's time for bigger and better things! With more plots. XD


End file.
